The field of the disclosure relates generally to runway identification, and more specifically, to methods and systems for integrating runway status and layout.
Currently, pilots consult approach charts (electronic or paper) to retrieve the required information on runway layout (e.g. a runway lighting system). The pilots further retrieve runway status information via (D-)ATIS and radio. In addition, a meteorological aviation report system (METARS) provides weather related information and notices to air men systems (NOTAM) provide other relevant and current information related to a runway and/or airport which is being approached. Pilots mentally integrate all of this information with the approach chart information to form a mental picture of the airport and runway condition.
In addition to the taxing mental integration, the current approach methodology also results in problems in the identification of the correct runway when on approach. It is desirable, for example, to prevent a taxiway landing or a landing on a parallel runway. However, there have been no improvements in the easing of the mental tasks of pilots in regard to the deciphering of current state-of-the-art symbology for runway layout depiction.